Quincy McIver (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Caribbean | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Bushmaster lost his arms and legs in a boating accident. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #310 | HistoryText = Quincy McIver was born on a Caribbean island. He became a quadruple amputee when he lost his arms and legs in a boating accident while trying to evade the police underwater. Shortly later, the Roxxon Oil Company equipped him with bionic arms and a snake-like tail in the place of the lower half of his body. He took the name "Bushmaster" from his fallen brother, the first Bushmaster. Years later, Sidewinder enlisted Bushmaster to join the criminal trade union known as the Serpent Society. Bushmaster was grateful for the unity and the steady employment. After all, he considered himself to be a freak, and the Society was his best chance in life. In fact, he made a friend in Diamondback, a fellow Society member. In his first mission with the Serpent Society, he was hired by AIM to hunt down MODOK. MODOK severed Bushmaster's artificial appendages, and Diamondback saved Bushmaster's life. He soon received new bionic arms. After the Viper took over the Society, Bushmaster remained loyal to Sidewinder. He was poisoned by the Viper, but was saved by Captain America and Diamondback. He then participated in the Serpent Society's mission to recover mystic objects for Ghaur and Llyra. He withdrew from combat against the X-Men to repay his debt to Diamondback. Sidewinder, disillusioned by the betrayals of some of the Serpents, had turned over control of the guild to the Cobra, and Bushmaster served him next. At Diamondback's trial, Bushmaster voted to spare her life from a death sentence. After the trial, Bushmaster fought Diamondback, and next, Captain America and Paladin. He was finally taken into custody. He was later released from the Vault. Civil War During the superhuman Civil War, Quincy McIver, like many other villains, was apprehended by Baron Zemo and forced to join Thunderbolts. He briefly appeared along with fellow Serpent Society members King Cobra and Rattler. Alyosha Kravinoff began collecting a zoo of animal-themed superhumans, including Gargoyle, Tiger Shark, Kangaroo, Aragorn, Vulture, Mongoose, Man-Bull, Dragon Man, Swarm, Mandrill, Grizzly, Leap-Frog, and Rhino. Bushmaster was apparently killed by Kraven and left face down in the water aboard the sinking ship. In the end, the Punisher managed to sabotage this zoo; though Kraven himself escaped to the Savage Land. | Powers = Bushmaster is a quadriplegic who has bionic arms attached to his shoulders and a 14-foot long snake-like tail instead of legs. He can also move at increased speeds and spring up to 30 feet away (or 2 stories straight up). If using his tail in wrestling combat, Bushmaster can fatally constricting his opponent. Bushmaster's bionic arms are equipped with 8" metallic fangs and are tipped with snake poison. Bushmaster is a quadriplegic by accident and he has adapted well to his misfortune. He is still bitter over his condition, and takes out his frustration by committing violent crime. Given the chance to become part of a group, Bushmaster was grateful to Sidewinder and remained loyal to him under pain of death when the Society was overrun by the Viper. Bushmaster's 14-foot long, cybernetic tail allows him to move at 40 mph, leap at least 18 feet from a coiled start, and crush steel pipes up to 6 inches thick. His bionic arms are relatively easy to reattach, as they have been severed in the past. | Abilities = | Strength = At least normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Serpent Saucer. | Weapons = Blades that resemble fangs extend from his hands. They contain poison derived from snake venom. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Steven Rogers (Earth-616) * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * (January 1986) }} Category:Serpent Society members Category:Cyborgs Category:Leaping Category:Poisonous Category:Captain America Villains